Falling in Love
by CornflowerBlue
Summary: What happens when Nami falls in love? Will her feelings be returned? LN pairings! Please R&R! This is my first fic! Happy reading and...no flames please!
1. Nami's Dilemma

Okay so this is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. Anyways, I really love One Piece and though I wish I did own it, I unfortunately don't, can't and never will!!! sigh… 

Here goes! Please read and review! No flames please!!!

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

**Nami's**** Dilemma **

A young lad lay on his cot, snoring loudly as he slept. There was a funny way the splashing of the waves along the side of the ship blended with his snores. He looked like a child. Yet instead of the usual stuff toys children hug while they sleep, a large straw hat was what he held tightly against his chest. Of course, this guy is none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

There was a soft creaking sound of a door opening and Nami entered. She was careful not to make any sound as she walked on the wooden floor boards though she knew that he sleeps like a rock. Nami smirked at the thought and, when she found a favorable stool to sit on, she peered closely at the young captain's face. She did all this with vague familiarity, knowing that she had done this many times before when she chanced to find Luffy asleep.

Nami sighed. Before she had met him, she lived a life of (not literally) a caged bird. She dedicated eight years of her life to paying 100,000,000 belly to free Kokoyoshi village. During those times, Nami lived the life of a thief and a scoundrel. Then, Luffy came into her life and everything changed. She learned how to laugh again and, though she had pretended to feel aloof regarding Luffy's offer to navigate the ship, deep inside, she wanted to be part of the merry crew. Many things happened since those times. When, Nami betrayed her comrades, Luffy followed her to Arlong's Island because he trusted her. And though she drove him away, though she screamed at him repeatedly, he refused to go. And he promised to help her. The stupid yet brave captain, after a tough fight in Arlong's Park, freed her from her obligations and saved the Kokoyoshi village as well. After that, she has finally joined the crew.

Nami reminisced on these things while her hand unconsciously went up to Luffy's face. Her fingers felt the scar under his cheek. She realized how much the captain's face has changed. The color of his skin has grown a bit browner and coarser. Despite the loudness of his snore, his face seemed to be almost noble. Gingerly, her forefinger lowered to his lips. Suddenly, she wanted to kiss him and Nami blushed furiously at the idea. The image of her and the captain kissing passionately seemed so hideous to her, not because she didn't want it but because she knew that it was impossible. Too impossible to be real.

Nami suppressed a lonely sigh. _No, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Luffy is the captain after all and it isn't good to have a too intimate relationship between us. Anyways, if a relationship between us could exist, he's probably too stupid to fall in love with me._

She ran her fingers through his dark hair and smirked ironically to herself.

"No," she murmured quietly, "I'm probably the one who's stupid. No one would be stupid enough to fall in love with you anyways."

She chuckled a bit too loudly and Luffy stirred. Nami froze for a minute and gulped. She dared not breathe lest he wake up. _What will I say? I shouldn't be here anyway! What have I gotten myself into?_

Suddenly, Luffy sat up wide-eyed and looked around. He yawned loudly for a few seconds and stretched his arms and legs as he sat there on the cot. Only then did he realize that Nami was there.

He looked at her unblinkingly, and said in his usual scratchy voice, "Oh, Nami! What are you doing here? Do you want to sleep here?"

"Ah—umm—no!" she stammered, her thoughts going in a fuzz as desperately tried to think of an alibi, "I was just—ah—just—"

"Are you sick again, Nami?" asked Luffy in a worried tone, "You look a bit red."

"Oh no, I was—uh—"

Luffy's hand automatically went to her forehead and stayed there. Then, he briefly touched her neck. She closed her eyes at the strange warmth of his coarse hands.

"Hmm, you're not that hot though," said Luffy, finally moving his hand away from her, much to Nami's disappointment, "You sure you're ok?"

"Huh, oh, yes…I—I'm definitely fine," she said, her eyes following the movement of his hand. How she wished that he would not look at her in his usual unfaltering gaze. She felt her face grow even hotter.

"Are you sure? I could go tell Chopper—"

"No. I am fine."

He studied her for a few more minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Nami. Then, he blinked and flashed his large toothy grin at her.

"I'm starving! What's Sanji cooking for lunch?" he said loudly and stood up. His hand briefly made contact with her pinwheel tattoo as he started for the door. She went stiff again. She heard the door open and Luffy went out.

"Nami, Come on! Let's eat! I'm hungry!" he shouted, and he slammed the door shut. When she could no longer hear his loud footsteps, she buried her head in her lap. She clutched the tattoo and bit her lip in frustration. The mere heat of his touch had immobilized her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"He's makes me feel so strong—and weak at the same time," she mumbled, "Luffy, if only you knew, if only you could understand."

Unwanted tears fell from her eyes. _Luffy__ will never ever love me back. We'll always be like this. I'll always be just his friend. I can't expect anything more._ She quickly wiped them away when she heard footsteps returning. The door slapped open and a certain yellow-haired guy materialized into the room.

"Nami-san, the dinner I made especially for you is ready," said Sanji in the usual gentlemanly tone he used whenever he talked to women.

"I'll catch up later," she said with a small sniff.

Sanji, though generally a fool, is not insensitive and so he noticed the swollen cheeks and eyes.

"Nami-san, why are you crying," asked Sanji gently and he kneeled in front for her.

"I'm not crying. I don't cry," she said trying to sound tough.

"Ah, but strong and pretty women still do," he replied wisely.

"Don't butter me up with your words, Sanji," she said angrily, "It's none of your damn business."

"Come on, who made you cry? I'll kill whoever did that to you."

"Nobody did."

"But, Na—"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, standing up in all her anger. Sanji seemed hurt but he nodded understandingly and left without another word. Nami just stood there for a whole minute and collapsed uncertainly in Luffy's cot. She curled herself up into a ball as she cried uncontrollably.

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

Ok, so that's it for the first chappie!! Please R&R!!! Again, no flames please! Don't be too harsh on me!!!


	2. Short Discussions

Yay!!! Thanks for the reviews, guys! it's a good thing you liked this fic! Hmm… maybe it'll be finished in a couple of chappies! Anyways… thanks for the reviews. Here goes the next one! I hope you like it as much as the first!!

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

**Short Discussions**

The next few days were less bearable for the red-haired navigator. Nami apologized to Sanji for her behavior, who gladly forgave her and asked no more of the incident. Nami secretly resolved that she must lose her feelings for Luffy. It was impossible to avoid Luffy since he is, after all, the captain of the Going Merry. Therefore, she merely decided to refrain from talking much to him. Meals where never the same without Nami's usual scolding. Everybody noticed the change in Nami, except for the stupid captain of the ship. Usopp, Zorro, Chopper and Vivi wondered whether it has anything to do with Luffy.

"Luffy, have you done anything wrong some days ago that made Nami especially mad at you?" asked Vivi cautiously as they sat on the deck, making sure that the navigator is out of earshot.

"Huh? Is Nami angry?" he asked innocently, rubbing his head.

"Hmm…this is strange," muttered Usopp as he ran his thumb through his chin, "She's never been this cold before."

"Sanji told me that she kind of blew him off two weeks ago," added Zoro thoughtfully, "he said it wasn't a pretty sight to see Nami crying."

"Nami cried?" asked Luffy again blinking his owlish eyes.

"It makes me wonder—unless…" suddenly Vivi's eyes widened in realization.

"Unless?" asked Chopper.

"Nothing. But I think I know. I better go," and with a wise smile she retreated to the kitchen.

"What's with her now? She knows something we don't?" asked Usopp suspiciously.

A loud snore was his answer. He felt a huge vein twitch in his temple as he turned and saw a sleeping Zoro.

"Hmm, I better go do something," said Chopper, "I'll try to beat the words out of Nami later." A sweat drop fell from Usopp's forehead as he imagined a caricature Chopper trying to beat up a demonic-looking navigator. Then, the reindeer left. With a small shrug, Usopp left Zoro and Luffy, who was still sitting in his spot trying to figure it all out. He just sat there, wide-eyed and unblinking.

"You still there, Luffy?" asked Zoro with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah," was Luffy's sole reply.

"You made your navigator cry, you know," was the swordsman's sudden words.

The young captain of Going Merry stared at Zoro. He blinked once, twice.

"I did?"

Zoro laughed. Well, Luffy really made him laugh alright. He opened his eyes and smirked at him. _Ah, well he is young after all. He's also very stupid since he can't see how attracted Nami is to him. _

"Yes, you made her cry," he said after a thought, "I think you should talk to her."

"Huh? Did I hurt Nami?" asked Luffy naively.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" suggested Zoro, a scheming smile forming around the edges of his lips. Luffy was too stupid to notice the meaning of the smile. He grinned at Zoro.

"Hey! I never thought of that! I'll do that, then!" and without another word he energetically ran to Nami's room.

"Wait—Luffy,"

"What?" he asked.

"Nami—she may look strong. She is very brave, there is no doubt about that but often, she tries to act braver than she really is. Even though we are her _nakama_she wants to be independent around us because she doesn't want to be left behind. She doesn't want us to think that she is weak or anything. I know you don't think of her that way but she just wants to prove something... Deep inside, she is a fragile person, easily broken. She needs—someone—to take care of her. Do you understand?"

Luffy blinked again, "Yes!"

"Go then," and as Luffy left, he added under his breath so that no one but himself heard it, "Don't you dare hurt her, captain."

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

I'm sorry if this one's a bit too short. Hehe! Anyways, I'll try to make amends with the next one. Please R&R!!! Please, please, please?!! And… No flames please!! Just… try to be gentle with me okay???


	3. Inner Struggles and Advices

Again, I would like to thank those who have appreciated my fic! Frankly, I never thought anybody would bother to read it! Hee! Anyway, thanks for the compliments, and remarks and stuff! Hmm, I think this will be the second to the last chapter…or maybe I'll extend it a bit… who knows! Maybe I will—if I get enough reviews that is evil grin hehe!!

Again, OP is NOT mine…though I have often wished to heaven that it is! sniff! Whatever! Ah, I'm getting a bit sentimental again! Just sit back, read and enjoy!!!

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

**Inner Struggles and Advices**

Nami was working away with some maps. She peered closely at one and buried her nose in another. This is one of the tactics that she thought that could help her forget her feelings for her captain. She'll just work, work, work, and soon she'll forget everything and their relationship will become entirely business. Nami laughed bitterly at the idea. Deep inside, she knew that that wasn't what she wanted at all. She wants more. She knew what she felt is not just some crush but perhaps the real thing. Her heart ached at the thought. Again, she gave a very loud and disgusted laugh. She never thought she'd become so sentimental.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and there in the doorway stood Luffy. She stopped in the midway of her laugh. He wore his usual wide grin. Nami's heart thudded at the sight of him yet remained calm and composed.

"Hey, Nami, How are you?" asked Luffy as he walked in and sat on a nearby chair.

"I'm okay," she replied, suspicious of Luffy's sudden inquiry, "Do you want food? I can call Sanji to make you some."

"Really?" said Luffy with a your-eyes-are-gonna-pop-out-look.

"Yes."

"Maybe later."

This answer made Nami almost fall out of her chair. Luffy refusing food? Now that's some big news! Nami laughed amusedly at the thought. She mildly shook her head as Luffy stared.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Luffy seriously.

"Oh, ah, nothing. I just—ah—remembered something," she said in excuse.

"Okay."

More silence. Nami went back to work. Luffy remained in his seat. Slowly, he moved his chair until it was leaning on her desk. The scraping and shuffling disturbed Nami's concentration and annoyed her in extremities. Her lower lip twitched in annoyance. She could feel Luffy's eyes boring into her and she could think of nothing else. Luffy continued to play with his feet, shuffling them against the wooden boards. Finally, she lost her patience and accidentally broke her pencil. She slammed it on the desk, stood up, and turned to the captain.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT—WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING?! YOU ARE DISTURBING ME!!!"

Luffy stopped and stared at her innocently. Nami sighed. _Has no one taught him that it's bad to stare?_

She shook her head and regained her composure. Gently, she sat down and sighed again.

"Alright, Luffy, what do you really want?" she asked with a defeated tone.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," he replied in his pleasant and scratchy voice.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Zoro just said that maybe I should."

_That Zoro, _Nami thought in annoyance,_ he and his really smart ideas._

"Well, then, we have already talked so maybe you should go. I have a lot of things to do," she answered. The words felt heavy as they rolled off her tongue but she tried to ignore this. She also tried to stop the stinging in her eyes as she watched Luffy's form. She knew she was brave, but not in this kind of thing. Not in a field where in she is so inexperienced…

"Nami, are you angry with me?" asked Luffy with a kind of sad look in his eyes. The question startled Nami. Luffy is seldom in this kind of mood and she is not used to it.

"Of course not," she answered as gently as possible.

No response, then…

"Are you happy?"

"Yes!" was Nami's immediate answer, "Are you kidding? Of course I am! Here, I am free. I am happy. I have true friends that I know truly cares for me. I have unmanageable _nakama_to take care of." _Here, I have you, _she wanted to add but didn't.

Luffy seemed to have read her mind. Naively, he leaned close to her face and asked, "Do you care for me, too?"

Nami blushed at the closeness of Luffy's face. She could almost see the tiny scratches and marks on his face. Her hand could almost reach up and caress his scarred cheek. Her lips could almost feel the warmth of his lips and his breath against her own.

_I shouldn't think like this. I shouldn't think like this. I SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS._

"Of course I do. We're friends, aren't we?" she answered almost breathlessly.

"Yes. And because we are friends, we'll find the One Piece together, and I'll become the greatest pirate in the world. You can finally have your perfect map. Zorro and the others can also achieve their dreams as well. We are near to our goal, Nami, so whatever it is that you are worrying, you shouldn't think much about it. We'll be here for you. You don't need to hide from us. We'll go through this together," He said, nodding seriously. For the first time, Nami saw the different side of Luffy. She never even thought that he could say any long smart words and now, he's giving her some fair advice. Slowly, a genuine smile crept to Nami's lips. The first in many weeks.

_He cares. He actually cares._

"Thank you, Luffy," she murmured. Her hand went to his cheek. Nami surprised herself with this action yet she couldn't help it. She caressed his scar with her thumb gently. Luffy didn't seem to mind.

"Is something on my face?" he asked suddenly and Nami laughed at his question.

"Nothing. I'm just—I just want to touch you, Luffy," she answered honestly. Then she added hesitantly, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," and Nami's ears pricked at the words, but her face fell in annoyance when he added, "You know, I love all my friends. I care for them very much."

"No, no," she said, waving her hand impatiently at him, "I mean love—in love—um you know have you ever had a girlfriend, or a lover or—or someone particular?"

"Oh, I don't know."

There was silence. Nami hung her head disappointedly.

"But, sometimes, I feel strange about you, Nami."

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

To all those who had been annoyed the cliffhanger in chappie 2…I'm sorry but here I go again!! I kinda… love cliffhangers! Hehe!! It kind of spices things a bit, you know? You feel tension and suspense!! Hee! Don't worry, I'll try to post the next chap soon! Again! Read and Review!!!

Please?!

Please?!

Please?!

Please?!

Please?!

P-L-E-A-S-E?!?!

…

…

…

…

Thanks!!!!! MWAH!!!!


	4. More Than Words Could Show

Hello, guys!! Thank you again and again for your tips and wonderful reviews. Though I can't hope to follow all of those advices, I want you guys to know that I really do appreciate it all. Damn, it almost makes me want to cry.

Anyways, this is the LAST chappie… I think! Hee! Oops, I know it's a bit too soon to end it but I just get a bit tired of writing too long fics. Aww! I'm sorry if I do disappoint you with this one! But still… I really do hope that you like this happy ending! Again, sit back, read and enjoy!! Don't forget to review!!!

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

**More Than Words Could Show**

Nami suddenly looked up and met his eyes. There was a heart warming expression on his black eyes that she just couldn't place. Could it be…

"I don't know. When I'm with you, I'm just happy. And I want to be with you all day. Is that love?"

Nami blushed at his words. They sound so naïve, simple…and meaningful at the same time. Her hand itched to reach up to pull him close but she merely gulped the tumultuous emotions running in her throat and said, "I'm not sure. Maybe you should elaborate. Go on."

"I like seeing you smile."

"That's natural between friends."

"Um…I like listening to your voice."

"You hardly even understand what I say, most of the time."

There was silence. Nami almost got tired waiting when he thoughtfully murmured,

"I don't like seeing you lonely. I saw you like that for the first time when we were in that man-fish's island. That's why I destroyed Arlong Park; I wanted to erase all the traces of those who made you unhappy."

Nami gaped at him, her eyes wide. He never told her his reasons for wholly destroying that place. All she has seen back then was the falling structure; he has never told her about this before…

"You know, I really hated it when that Arlong made you cry. You didn't want me involved so I tried not to get involved. But the moment I saw you crying on the dirt, it became my affair. No one has the right to hurt my navigator."

The way Luffy used the "my" made Nami's heart pound. Luffy's never been this open with his feelings before. Sometimes, she thought that maybe, since the time he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, his heart has become rubber as well. Now, she realized how wrong her assumptions were. There may still be hope for her after all. She merely nodded at him to go on.

"I was so afraid when you got sick. I thought I would lose my navigator," and Nami flushed again at his use of "my", "I couldn't imagine you dying. I can't."

"Luffy…" she murmured.

More silence. Then,

"Am I in love with you?" asked Luffy abruptly peering at her with wide eyes. The question sounded so stupid that a big roll of sweat dropped from her head.

"Luffy, you shouldn't ask me those questions!" she exclaimed and punched the rubber guy on the face. He seemed shocked but not hurt. Even Nami herself was startled by her reaction but she pretended not to be.

Seriously, Luffy leaned forward again, this time, much nearer and asked.

"Nami, are you in love with me?"

She gulped, and reddened furiously, "Luffy…you—you don't know what you're saying."

"Are you sure?" he asked annoyingly, his big black eyes boring deeper into hers.

"I think I am?" it was more of a question than an answer, and added in a more forceful tone, "Luffy! You're not supposed to—to just pop questions like that! I mean, you know that you shouldn't, do you? And—and—"

Nami found that she could no longer continue. She felt upset, confused and doubtful at the same time. Why would he ask those things? Why, all of a sudden?

_Why do you have to ask something that's so damn obvious? _She thought desperately.

The heat and tension hung like an evil stench in the air. Nami dared not move, nor breathe. Even Luffy remained as immobile as a statue.

Then, Luffy blinked and flashed Nami an intelligible grin that melted all her doubts.

"I don't know if I'm in love with you, Nami, but I know you're important to me. Since you said that you do care for me, too…why don't we just travel the sea—together forever? That would be cool! The Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, together with his navigator, Nami, traveling all over the five oceans in the company of—"

Nami couldn't speak.

_Am I dreaming? _She thought light-headedly. The words sounded vague and far-off. All that registered in her head is the meaning behind his ramblings.

_I am right. He does care. He does. He does!!_

She never thought it could happen but it actually did. The tension was getting too hot and impulsively, Nami cut him off his speech. She eagerly cupped Luffy's face and kissed him. It took quite awhile for Luffy to respond, and Nami understood that he is merely inexperienced but she didn't care. She's not so experienced herself.

After a few minutes, they gasped for breath. Nami realized that they are now both standing, with arms wrapped around each other. Luffy stared at her and grinned.

"Hehe! I never knew kissing is fun!" he said, his scratchy voice pleasant in her ears.

"Maybe we should do this more often?" she suggested sweetly.

With a wider grin he exclaimed, "Why not?!"

Nami giggled and thought, _He hasn't told me if he really loves me, yet. Oh well, I'll just beat it out of him later, then._

Again, they found each other's lips and kissed harder than ever.

"Waahh!! My Nami!!" mourned Sanji as he watched the scene from a spy hole Usopp recently made, "And we could have had a wonderful future together!"

"Shut up, you idiot, or they'll see us," whispered Vivi angrily as she pushed Sanji away to look.

"Move over, I want to see that, too," whined Chopper.

"I guess I'll make more holes then. You know, I could make holes like this in a flash. Honest!" declared Usopp proudly.

"Really?" asked Chopper, his eyes almost popping in awe.

"Ha, if I recall correctly, it took you thirty minutes to make one hole. Is that your idea of a flash?" said Zoro sarcastically.

"Well, I could do it faster. Anyways, the idea came from me,"

"AHEM! Wasn't I the one who suggested making this stupid hole," argued Vivi.

"Oh, look at that, they're doing something else! Oh, God, Nami never did that with me!" exclaimed a horrified Sanji.

"You aren't even lovers, you idiot!" said Chopper.

"Who are you calling idiot?"

"You, of course. I don't see a face more idiotic than yours."

"I'll cook you for that insult!"

As they continued bickering, Zoro sighed. He didn't dare look at the hole and see something that would make him jealous. He merely shook his head. _ That Luffy is one lucky guy. _And with a small smile on his lips, he fell asleep.

He woke up some time after, when Nami and Luffy found the crew spying on them.

◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊○◊

Whew! That's the end of it…or maybe not! Actually, I'm kind of thinking whether I should continue or not. Of course, I value what my _readers_ think so… if you want me to go on with the story…maybe I would. Ah! Whatever!!

I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed my story!

Thank you!

Thank you!

Thank you!

Thank you!

Thank you!

Thank you!

Thank you!

Arigato!

Maraming salamat sa inyong lahat.!! (Hee, this is Filipino for Thank you very much to all of you! I know this because I am, as a matter of fact, a Filipino citizen!)

MWAH!! I love ya, people!!!


End file.
